Splintershield
Aldus Splintershield Aldus Splintershield CR 3 XP 800 Dwarf cleric of Moradin 4 LG Medium humanoid (dwarf) Init '''-1; '''Senses '''darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +4 (+6 to notice unusual stonework) '''Defense AC '18, touch 9, flat-footed 18 (+7 armor, -1 Dex, +2 shield) '''hp '''37 (4d8+16) '''Fort '+7, 'Ref '+0, 'Will '+8; +2 vs. poison, spells, and spell-like abilities '''Defensive Abilities '''defensive training '''Offense Speed '''20 ft. '''Melee '''mwk warhammer +6 (1d8+1/×3) '''Ranged '''mwk light crossbow +3 (1d8/19-20) '''Special Attacks '''channel positive energy 5/day (DC 12, 2d6), hatred '''Domain Spell-Like Abilities (CL 4th; concentration +8) At will—''mending'' 7/day—artificer's touch (1d6+2 , bypasses DR and hardness 4), fire bolt (1d6+2 fire) Cleric Spells Prepared '(CL 4th; concentration +8) 2nd—''cure moderate wounds, hold person (2, DC 16), wood shape''D (DC 16) 1st—''burning hands''D (DC 15), ''cause fear (2, DC 15), detect undead (2) 0 (at will)—''detect magic'', light, spark''APG (DC 14), ''stabilize '''D Domain spell; Domains Artifice, Fire Statistics Str '12, '''Dex '''8, '''Con '''16, '''Int '''10, '''Wis '''18, '''Cha '''11 '''Base Atk '+3; 'CMB '+4; '''CMD '''13 (17 vs. bull rush, 17 vs. trip) '''Feats '''Extra Channel, Weapon Focus (warhammer) '''Skills '''Acrobatics -5 (-9 to jump), Appraise +0 (+2 to assess nonmagical metals or gemstones), Craft (blacksmith) +5, Diplomacy +5, Knowledge (history) +5, Knowledge (religion) +5, Perception +4 (+6 to notice unusual stonework); Racial Modifiers +2 Appraise to assess nonmagical metals or gemstones, +2 Perception to notice unusual stonework '''Languages '''Common, Dwarven '''Combat Gear ''potion of cure light wounds'' (2), potion of cure moderate wounds (3), fire bolt (5); Other Gear ''+1 breastplate'', mwk heavy steel shield, crossbow bolts (10), mwk light crossbow, mwk warhammer, silver holy symbol of Moradin, 7 gp Tracked Resources Artificer's Touch 1d6+2 (7/day) (Sp) - 0/7 Bolt, alchemical fire - 0/5 Cleric Channel Positive Energy 2d6 (5/day, DC 12) (Su) - 0/5 Crossbow bolts - 0/10 Fire Bolt 1d6+2 fire (7/day) (Sp) - 0/7 Mending (At will) - 0/0 Potion of cure light wounds - 0/2 Potion of cure moderate wounds - 0/3 Special Abilities Artificer's Touch 1d6+2 (7/day) (Sp) Melee touch attack deals 1d6+2 damage to objects or constructs, bypassing 4 hardness. Cleric Channel Positive Energy 2d6 (5/day, DC 12) (Su) Positive energy heals the living and harms the undead; negative has the reverse effect. Cleric Domain (Artifice) Granted Powers: You can repair damage to objects, animate objects with life, and create objects from nothing. Cleric Domain (Fire) Granted Powers: You can call forth fire, command creatures of the inferno, and your flesh does not burn. Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white only). Defensive Training +4 Gain a dodge bonus to AC vs. monsters of the Giant subtype. Fire Bolt 1d6+2 fire (7/day) (Sp) As a standard action, ranged touch attack deals fire dam to foe in 30 ft. Greed +2 to Appraise to determine price of nonmagic goods with precious metals or gemstones. Hatred +1 Gain a racial bonus to attacks vs. Goblinoids/Orcs. Stonecunning +2 +2 bonus to Perception vs. unusual stonework. Free check within 10 feet. Aldus Splintershield is a cleric of Moradin and a visionary. He is the scion of a wealthy dwarf family and has used that position to become the organizer of the expedition to establish a settlement on the site of the Inverness ruins. He believes that he can succeed in taming the region where others have failed. Most others believe that he is a little crazy, but his enthusiasm and his wealth are infectious and he has attracted many to his cause.